


Bonus

by KendallFrost



Series: Cien formas de arrodillarse [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendallFrost/pseuds/KendallFrost
Summary: Yuri tiene demasiada energía nerviosa...





	Bonus

Otabek abrió la puerta de la habitación del hotel y dejó caer su bolsa en la entrada, forzándose a contener una carcajada cuando Yuri hizo el mismo gesto que él. Ambos estaban agotados por la competición, pero, al mismo tiempo, tenían demasiada energía por las emociones acumuladas. No iban a poder dormir aún, pero quizá pudieran ver una película acurrucados en la cama. Suponiendo que en la tele estuvieran dando algo interesante en un idioma que ambos comprendieran.

Subir al podio siempre era una experiencia espectacular, pero con Yuri a su lado le resultaba mucho más intensa. 

Se habían quedado a cenar con el resto del equipo ruso y con Katsuki, que, al igual que Otabek, ya era como un miembro más de grupo, pero la celebración no se había alargado demasiado. Todos necesitaban descansar: aún les quedaba la gala de exhibición y ya tendrían tiempo de celebrar a lo loco durante el banquete al día siguiente.

El banquete. Casi prefería no pensar en eso. Nunca sabía qué esperar de ese evento, pero, hasta la fecha, nunca había salido decepcionado de uno de ellos. Si conseguía que nadie retara a Yuri a una batalla de baile, todo iría bien. Y si lo retaban y no podía evitarlo, se dedicaría a disfrutar del espectáculo y de las vistas. 

Entró en el cuarto de baño para refrescarse un poco en el lavabo y, de pronto, sintió el firme torso de Yuri contra su espalda.

—No puedo con mi alma —protestó Yuri con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, y Otabek tuvo que contener el impulso de salpicarle con el agua del grifo. Se giró para abrazarlo y darle un beso.

—Normal... Te has dejado la piel en el hielo.

—Pero ha valido la pena —respondió Yuri con una sonrisa deslumbrante a pesar del cansancio reflejado en su rostro.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, gatito —Otabek se giró para darle un beso en los labios. Después del inicio de temporada tan terrible que había tenido Yuri y de la lesión de tobillo, al fin podían respirar tranquilos. Parecía que Yuri había aprendido a trabajar con su nueva constitución y volvía a ser invencible en el hielo. 

—¿Aunque te haya ganado? —bromeó Yuri.

—¡Por los pelos! Y además yo no tengo tan mal perder como tú —rio Otabek al tiempo que se refrescaba la cara con agua del lavabo.

—¡Oye! ¡Qué yo no tengo mal perder!

—Noooo, claro que no... —Otabek se secó las manos con una toalla y se la echó a Yuri por encima de la cabeza justo antes de salir del baño.

—Voy a darme una ducha rápida —anunció Yuri lanzándole la toalla y volviendo la puerta del baño detrás de él. 

Otabek apiló las almohadas de la cama y se sentó contra ellas. Encendió la tele y cambió de canal varias veces, para acabar dejándola en un canal de videoclips. Ahora que se había permitido relajarse, podía sentir el cansancio de todo el día caer sobre él inmisericorde. Al otro lado de la puerta entreabierta del baño, podía escuchar el agua correr. Por un segundo se planteó unirse a Yuri en la ducha, pero se estaba quedando amodorrado y la pereza pudo con él. 

Apenas estaba prestando atención a la música, cuando Yuri entró en la habitación y se dejó caer junto a él, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho. Le encantaba la sensación del pelo húmedo de Yuri contra su barbilla y el olor a menta del champú de Yuri.

—Beeeekaaaaa —canturreó Yuri—, ¿te estabas quedando dormido?

Otabek tan solo hizo un sonido de afirmación en lo más profundo de su garganta al tiempo que levantaba el brazo para acariciarle suavemente la espalda.

La ducha parecía haber espabilado a Yuri, que estaba buscando animar a Otabek con menos disimulo del que le hubiera gustado. Yuri comenzó a recorrer su mandíbula con besos, hasta que consiguió llegar a la boca y la reclamó con prisa y pasión. 

—Yura... estoy cansando, gatito.

—Seguro que no es para tanto. —Yuri se colocó sobre él y solo consiguió quitarle la camiseta porque Otabek estaba demasiado amodorrado para evitarlo. El ruso centró su atención en los pezones de Otabek; sabía que eran uno de los puntos más sensibles de su chico y nunca fracasaban a la hora de animarlo para cosas más interesantes. 

—Yuri, compórtate... —protestó Otabek retorciéndose levemente bajo el asalto de su chico.

—De eso nada —contestó Yuri levantando la cabeza para mirarle con expresión traviesa—, además ¿no me ibas a castigar por haberte ganado?

Aquello pareció llamar la atención de Otabek.

—¿Cómo voy a castigarte por ganar, gatito? Te mereces esa medalla; has trabajado muy duro para ganarla y no podría estar más orgulloso de ti. —Otabek pasó la mano entre los mechones húmedos de la melena de Yuri—. Pero como sigas sin dejarme descansar, me lo voy a tener que pensar.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Yuri incorporándose levemente para mirarle con aire socarrón justo antes de volver a lanzarse contra el cuello del kazajo. No le cabía duda alguna de que le iba a quedar marca al día siguiente. 

—Gatito, compórtate. —Había cierta amenaza oculta en las palabras de Otabek, pero Yuri no estaba en absoluto preocupado.

—Y si no, ¿qué?

Yuri había estado buscando una reacción por parte de Otabek, pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara un pequeño gritito de sorpresa cuando su chico se incorporó repentinamente y lo colocó sobre su regazo. Cuando sintió el primer azote, no pudo contener una carcajada; en cierto modo, había ganado el asalto, y Otabek no había ido a hacerle daño, sino que más bien estaba jugueteando. 

El segundo azote hizo que Yuri frotara la cadera contra los muslos de su chico; no podía evitarlo, que estaba excitando mucho. Tenía demasiada energía nerviosa contenida y quería ponerla a buen uso. 

—Ale. ¿Te vas a portar bien ahora?

—Nop —respondió Yuri con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Yura, estoy hecho polvo... Te prometo que mañana por la mañana soy todo tuyo —suplicó Otabek.

—¿Y si tú no tienes que hacer nada?

Otabek le miró con la ceja arqueada.

—¿Nada de nada?

—Te prometo que valdrá la pena. —La expresión de Yuri dejaba muy claro que se consideraba ganador de su pequeña batalla. Sin dejar de mirar a Otabek a los ojos, se escurrió hacia abajo en la cama y le quitó los pantalones y los boxers a su chico. Aún seguía aguantándole la mirada cuando su lengua recorrió el pene que poco a poco iba cobrando vida ante él. 

—Me estás convenciendo, Yura.

Yuri no puedo contener una carcajada a pesar de tener la boca muy ocupada, lo que hizo que las vibraciones de su voz recorrieran el pene de su chico haciéndolo gemir. Yuri buscó un ritmo que le permitiera succionar y lamer en los momentos adecuados, teniendo cuidado de que sus dientes no rozaran el pene de Otabek en ningún momento. Yuri sabía que las mamadas hacían que su chico se deshiciera por dentro y no perdía la oportunidad de verlo retorcerse y gemir bajo su asalto cada vez que podía. Otabek lanzaba pequeños gruñiditos, y su cadera había comenzado a moverse al mismo ritmo que la cabeza de Yuri intentando no perder el contacto. 

Yuri presionó las caderas del kazajo contra la cama para evitar que pudiera tomar el control de la situación. La mecánica de su relación no le permitía tomar el control a menudo y no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar su oportunidad. 

Aquella noche, Otabek estaba a su merced.

Yuri bajó el ritmo durante unos segundos y aprovechó para succionar con más fuerza. La reacción de Otabek no se hizo esperar y pronto sintió sus dedos entrelazándose en su pelo, como si eso le fuera a permitir controlarlo. Sonrió para sus adentros y volvió a moverse, dejando que el miembro en su boca se deslizara hasta el fondo, antes de volver a levantar la cabeza y juguetear con la lengua alrededor del capullo. Podía sentir el líquido salado que comenzaba a surgir de la punta y sintió el pene sacudirse levemente en su boca.

Otabek estaba a punto de correrse.

Dio un par de lametones más y se introdujo el pene tanto como pudo antes de volver a succionar a conciencia. Y al tiempo que Otabek levantaba la cadera sin control, sintió el esperma golpeando su garganta. Se concentró en tragar sin atragantarse y esperó a que terminara el orgasmo de su chico antes de apartarse y darle un beso al que Otabek respondió con mucha más emoción que apenas media hora antes. 

—¿Ves? ¿Ha valido la pena? —preguntó Yuri con tono de auto-satisfacción.

Otabek se rio, y, en un movimiento rápido, se colocó sobre Yuri.

—Mucho, pero ahora no voy a poder dormirme, gatito.


End file.
